


You Saved Me (Postponed Until Further Notice)

by casszepptraxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Doctor Castiel, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Medical Patient Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casszepptraxx/pseuds/casszepptraxx
Summary: Castiel Novak is one of the best doctors in Seattle, Washington. He's a hard worker and he's saved hundreds of lives.Although one night, on the Fourth of July, he saves a life that might just change his.______© 2017, okapi427- ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. This book contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.DO NOT POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE OR PLATFORM WITHOUT MY WRITTEN CONSENT. IF YOU SEE MY MATERIAL ON ANOTHER PLATFORM, CONTACT ME ASAP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernaturaI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaI/gifts).



> I know I have two other stories going on.
> 
> sue me.
> 
> Also, Enjoy xx

Castiel walked into the Emergency Room, a cup of hot coffee in his hand, a clipboard in his other.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Novak," Billie said from her desk, her brown curls surrounding her face. He smiled as he walked over to the counter, resting against it as he crossed his legs.

"Afternoon, Billie. New Perm?" he asked as he took a cautious sip of his drink.

She smiled warmly. "Yes, thanks for noticing. Your coat is over there along with your stethoscope." she said as she started to type again.

"Thanks," he said as he walked over to the rack she pointed at. He grabbed the cotton lab coat and slid it on over his blue scrubs that matched his cerulean blue eyes. He grabbed his stethoscope and wrapped it around his neck. He walked back to the counter and grabbed the clipboard that Billie handed to him. "So, are there any new trauma patients?"

"No one except for Mr. Brown," she sighed as she pressed enter on her keyboard. "But no major traumas anyways. Although the night's still young and it's a holiday. I'm sure you'll be busy tonight, Doc."

Castiel exhaled sharply. "How could I forget today was the Fourth?" he clicked his tongue. "I should have had four shots in my coffee instead of two."

She chuckled. "I'm on my lunch break in twenty. I'll get you a drink then."

"Your kindness shows no limits," he smiled sweetly. She shook her head, smiling.

"Mr. Brown is in room two."

He nodded and finished his drink, the liquid scalding his throat. But he didn't mind. In fact, he welcomed it. He tossed a piece of gum into his mouth, threw the cup away. and pulled back the curtain. He looked at the file Billie handed him and then up at the older gentleman.

"Mr. Brown," Castiel smiled. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well," the man said as he wheezed loudly. "I woke up and I started to wheeze." he said and then coughed a raspy cough. "My doctor's office is closed today because it's the-" he coughed loudly. "'Cuse me. It's the fourth. But I feel about as healthy as JFK."

Castiel chuckled at the older gentleman's joke. "Alright, let's see what we can do." he said as he squirted some hand sanitizer into his palms. He walked over and put the ear tips in his ears, grabbing the chest piece with his hand. He lifted the older man's shirt and then set the chest piece over his heart. "Breathe in," he said gently.

As the older man inhaled, Castiel's ears were filled with static. "And breathe out."

This time, when the older man exhaled, he coughed loudly. His ears throbbed in pain, but he simply pulled the ear tips out and wrapped the stethoscope around his neck. "That sounds like a brutal cough," he said as he grabbed the clipboard. "Are you taking any medications currently?"

"Melatonin, for sleep." 

He nodded. "Well, I don't think Melatonin will collide with what I'm going to prescribe," he said as he wrote down ' _Benylin_ ' on a piece of paper. He handed it to the old man and smiled.

"Thank you," he said as he shakily took the paper.

Castiel patted his back. "My nurse will be in shortly to get you signed out." he said as he walked towards the curtain.

"Thanks again, Doc."

He sighed and walked over to the counter. "Ruby, can you go assist Mr. Brown and sign him out?"

Ruby looked up, her blonde bangs in her face. Her green eyes were filled with annoyance. "Sure." she said a little too sweetly.

"With a smile," he added.

She rolled her eyes and a tight smile appeared on her face. She walked off and Castiel found his way over to Billie.

"You got her to smile?" Billie asked with feign shock.

He chuckled. "You seemed surprised."

A smile crept onto her face. "No, not really. You could make a dead man smile, Doc."

Castiel laughed as he snuck a sip of her coffee. She shot him a look and the coffee almost sprung out of his nose.

"Don't touch my coffee." she warned.

He set it down and held his hands up. "Alright, alright. Don't kill the doctor. I'm the only one on shift tonight."

She watched him, but a playful smirk crossed her lips. He smiled back and was about to say something when he heard someone throw up. There was a loud buzzing and Castiel knew he was back on duty.

 

______

 

Castiel sat down in the office chair, rubbing his eyes vigorously so he could stay awake. It was 11:37pm, and so far they had dealt with seven third-degree burns, five broken legs, three severed arms and sixteen alcohol poisoned patients. And the night was still young. He looked at the five empty energy drink cans on his desk.

If it were one of his patients, he would scold them about something like this. This would be too much caffeine to be healthy. But on holidays, this was just his go-to remedy.

"Mr. Novak," there was a knock on the door. 

"Yes?"

"Patient eight is ready to be seen again."

He sighed heavily and got up, following the nurse to the curtain. He pulled it back and frowned. A child-no older than twelve- sat on the hospital bed. The entire left side of his face was covered with bandages.

Castiel walked forward, a sad smile on his face. "Hey, Colton," he said gently. Colton followed him with his right eye, the hazel orb extremely puffy. His brown hair was disheveled and Castiel could see crooked teeth peeking between his lips. "How are you feeling now? Better?"

Colton nodded slightly, not saying anything.

"Hopefully, next year, you'll stay away from fireworks that are being lit up." he said softly, inspecting the bandages.

Another voiceless nod. 

Castiel stood up and looked at his mother, her cheeks stained from tears. "He should make a full recovery. I prescribed him some special ointment and some pain-killers. Change the gauze nightly and after two weeks, I'd start letting the wound air out. Bring him back aft-"

"We need a doctor!" Castiel heard come from outside the curtain. Castiel pulled the curtain back and watched four EMT's run inside.

"Novak, now!" Billie said as she ran from her desk. Castiel excused himself and then ran over to the EMT who was rushing the gurney carrying a body to the back room.

"Stats?" Castiel asked as he slid latex gloves on his hands.

"Male, twenty-six, hit by a drunk driver."

"Was he alone?"

"No. We have another ambulance with his friend on the way."

"How many were injured?"

"Four including the driver. Three males, one girl. The girl was killed on impact."

His face was grim as he took the man in.

Bronze hair, high cheekbones, plump lips. His eyes were shut and covered with blood. His entire face was cut up and swollen, his hair matted with blood and glass.

The nurse-named Meg- hooked him up to a heart machine. As the machine turned on, there were small beeps. Castiel slid a mask on. "Okay, get an IV going and make sure to mix some morphine in there so he isn't dying from pain." 

He was going to say something else when the machine started to beep rapidly.

"Doc, we're losing him!" Billie shouted in a grim voice.

"Cut his shirt off and charge the defibrillator up, now!" he commanded. "Someone get me oxygen and a mask."

There were at least six people running around in the room. Billie was charging the defibrillator while Castiel cut the man's shirt off quickly, revealing a chiseled chest. He started to do compressions while Meg fumbled with the oxygen mask. 

Castiel could feel beads of sweat form on his forehead as he panted slightly. His eyes darted to the monitor. "I need the oxygen!" he shouted loudly. "Come on," he muttered. "Come on, come on, stay with me!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Doc, it's charged." Billie said. 

Castiel nodded as he took the paddles. "200 volts going in. Clear!" he shouted loudly. Everyone backed up as he rubbed them together and then pressed down on the man's chest. He did it again. "Clear!" 

He pressed down a second time and the monitor started to calm down. Castiel breathed out quickly and then handed the paddles to Billie. He grabbed the oxygen mask from Meg and slid it over the young man's face. "Someone get Dickinson on the line. Tell him we need him to come in. I could feel a broken rib and something has been punctured. Tell IT to get a cat-scan ready." he ordered. As Billie ran out of the room, Castiel looked down at the young man only to see jade green eyes looking around the room.

"S-Sammy... J-Jo..." he muttered. 

"They're being taken care of," Castiel said calmly. "We're taking care of you too. Can I ask your name?"

He blinked, looking at Castiel as if Castiel had just appeared out of nowhere. "D-Dean..." he said slowly, his speech slurred. 

"Alright Dean. Don't panic. You're in good hands, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a BIG project that's due in two days, so I'm going to kind of go M.I.A (that's why I've been M.I.A. recently) But I'll try and finish 'The Musician' this weekend and get a few more chapters of this story and 'The Search To Find You' up this weekend too.
> 
> I'm going to be gone next week from Monday-Wednesday (I'm going to a concert) so I'll be absent for those days too. But next Thursday, everything should be getting back on Track :)
> 
> If there are any mistakes in this chapter, I will fix them on Friday or sooner if I'm able to.
> 
> But enjoy <3

Castiel was sitting at his desk, typing the report on Dean and the other victim in the crash- his younger brother, Sam. Sam was in much better condition than Dean was. Sam was extremely conscious and aware of his surroundings while Dean was out like a light. When the EMT showed Castiel the photos of the scene... Well, needless to say, the fact that two of them survived was a miracle. But of course, miracles had to stop sometime.

The girl that died was a law student named Jo Harvelle. She was only twenty-three and she had an extremely bright future ahead of her, according to Sam. She was top of her class and she was going into her Sophomore year of college. With blonde hair and big brown eyes, she was the walking, breathing, talking example of the American-Girl. Sam had told Castiel that Jo was riding a full scholarship and was so excited to learn about the law. Castiel found himself getting angrier and angrier by the minute at the reckless driver that caused this to happen.

Castiel was interrupted from his thoughts by a light knock on the door. "Evening brother," Gabriel said as he walked in. "Or should I say morning?"

He looked down at his watch and sure enough, it was 3:14am. "Gabriel, how is he?" he asked, his blue eyes searching Gabriel's hazel ones for anything. 

"He's stable still which is good. It's a good thing your older brother here is one of the best surgeons in this big-ass town that we call home." 

Castiel felt a breath of relief escape him. One that he didn't even realize he was holding in. "Good. Did he get a room assigned to him?"

"Yes. Room seven. Second floor."

He nodded and then started to type on his computer. "What about the fucker who caused this accident?"

"Cassie, watch the language! The profanity, oh! My poor virgin ears."

"Save it for the bar," Castiel muttered.

He chuckled. "The guy's going to live, sadly. Police are hauling him off to jail first thing this afternoon."

"Good. He deserves worse than what he's getting."

Gabriel walked forward, his eyes boring into Castiel's head. "Cassie, I know this may hit home for you, but you can't let that get in the way of your work."

Castiel's teeth clenched shut tightly as his eyes darted to a picture frame of a young girl with bright blue eyes and wavy golden locks. Her hair was pushed behind her shoulder, her collarbone exposed, and she was smiling happily as she looked past the camera. The picture was dated September 21st, 2009. He gingerly touched the wooden frame with his thumb, letting it rub over the cool material. 

"I'm not," he said softly and then started to type away at his computer. "What about the younger brother? How's he holding up?"

"He's shaken up but he's more worried about his older brother. I brought him some coffee but that's all I could do. Except for saving his brother's life of course."

"Speak for yourself, Dickinson." he muttered as he finished typing. He clicked his mouse a few times and then stood up and grabbed the clipboard and stethoscope from his desk. "I'm going to do a little check in. Try and get more information about Dean and make sure that he doesn't have any allergies or any mental illnesses that might contradict with what I'm going to prescribe to him." he said as he got ready to leave the door.

Gabriel put a hand to his chest. "Castiel," 

His tone is what caught Castiel off guard. "Yes?"

"I... I had to amputate his leg." Gabriel said as he looked at Castiel grimly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks. That poor, poor, beautiful, man. He had no idea what he was going to be waking up to. "Does his little brother know?"

"Of course he does. What do you think I am, an amateur?"

He found himself chuckling. "If you're an amateur, then I can only imagine what a professional must do."

 

______

 

Castiel tapped lightly on the door. He saw a pair of brown eyes peek around the curtain that separated the two hospital beds. "May I come in?"

Sam nodded slowly, his head disappearing. He walked in slowly, feeling his heart ache as he saw Dean, unconscious of course, laying down in the bed. Castiel could see the stump and where the end of his leg cut off because the cotton fabric of the hospital blanket sunk deeply onto the bed. "So is he going to live?"

"Luckily, yes." Castiel said, writing some stuff down on his clipboard. "And a prosthetic leg is already in order."

"Oh my god," Sam whispered as he covered his face. "His life is going to be flipped upside down once he wakes up."

Castiel frowned, clicking his pen. "I'm sorry for your loss, once again Sam." he said gently.

Sam's eyes watered even more and he sniffed. "Yeah, so am I. And that... that _Benny_ guy is so fucking lucky that he's in Police Custody. If I _ever_ see him again... I'll tear him limb from limb."

"Sam, I don't think-"

"Doctor, I don't think you realize this, but I'm going to have to go home, call Jo's mother, and tell her that her daughter-whom she entrusted us with- is dead because some prick decided to get drunk on the Fourth of July and hit us." he spat.

He chewed his lower lip and said nothing. He cleared his throat and then set his clipboard under his arm. "I'll have my nurse, Billie, come in and take his vitals. Would you like her to bring you a drink?"

Sam closed his eyes, his lips against his fists. "No." he murmured. 

He simply nodded and walked out of the room without another word.

 

______

 

Castiel walked into his small apartment that felt too big to be his own. As soon as he shut the door, his bull of a dog, a German Shepard named Spock, ran towards him and jumped onto his chest.

"Hello, Spock. Yes, it's good to see you too."

Spock licked his cheek and he pushed him down. He cleared his throat and walked to the living room, setting the briefcase down on his glass coffee table. He looked at the food and water dish, making sure that Spock had enough of both, and then walked down the hallway. Castiel jumped into the bathroom and took a rather long shower, spending half the time bathing and the other half of the time thinking. Thinking about the girl that died. Jo Harvelle. The girl who he had never met yet he had never felt so connected with. When Castiel got out of the shower, he realized why that was. 

Or maybe he knew all along. Who knew?

Castiel got dressed and then walked towards the bedroom that was closest to the beginning of the hallway. The first door on his left. He inhaled deeply and opened the door, feeling a melancholy feeling fill his chest quickly. His eyes skimmed the dim room and he turned on the light. Sure enough, it was just how he left it a year ago. Still cold, still dark, still empty. He walked in but as soon as he inhaled, he smelt her perfume. And it was suffocating. 

_Too soon. Too soon._

Castiel quickly left the room, closing the door behind him and panting as he leaned against it, a cold sweat breaking out onto his forehead. He felt the tears prick his eyes and he soon found himself crying silently, his breaths coming out harshly. That was a foolish mistake. He wiped the silent tears and then cleared his throat. He turned over to see Spock lying down on his dog bed, his head on his paws, watching him intently.

Castiel walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers. He slid his shoes off and made his way over to the couch, turning the kitchen light off and the lamps in the living room on. He rested against the scruffy brown couch that smelled of chocolate and flowers. It was an odd scent, but one that he had come to love. He turned on his television, crossing his legs quickly as he opened the beer and took a long swig, embracing the burning sensation in his throat with open arms.

Before he knew it, he was down the hole and five beers later, he was feeling fuzzy in the brain and his head felt muggy. He set the beer bottles in the trash can and then turned the television off. He slowly and sloppily made his way to his bedroom, Spock following behind. Castiel plopped down onto his mattress and Spock jumped up seconds later, curling up next to his master's feet. Castiel just barely managed to pull the covers over him before his mind crashed and burned, sending him into a dreamless sleep filled with exhaustion and sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished 'The Musician' and I know I've been MIA for longer than I promised and I'm sorry ;-; But I am back for now and it's Spring Break :) Anyways, enjoy <3

Castiel trudged into the hospital the next morning with an aching headache. He had a large cup of coffee in his hand and a two pills of Aleve in his other hand. He took a large swig of his coffee and dropped the two pills in his mouth as he stepped through the doors. He felt some of the pain fade, but it was still there. He walks over to the doors and presses his ID card to the scanner. A red light appears, there's a faint buzzing noise, and then it's green. 

He opened the other door and walked over to the counter where one of the new nurses- her name was Ruby as well, but her hair was a chestnut brown along with her chocolate eyes- and leaned against it as he finished his coffee.

"Morning, Doc." she said with a smile. Although Castiel would never admit it, he preferred this Ruby over the one in the ER. 

"Hello, Ruby. Has Billie clocked in yet?" he asked as he threw the cup away. She looked at her watch. "Nope. She still has five hours. Why are you here so early, Doc? I though you had night shifts."

Castiel's face turned slightly pink. "Oh, um, I just wanted to check on my patients." he said, only partially telling the truth. He didn't want-no, he _couldn't_ tell her about the dreams that eventually haunted him at wee hours this morning. And then the guilt that came along with it. He needed to get as far away from his apartment as he could. 

"Alright." she nodded as she turned back to her computer. She looked back and offered him a quick smile. "Your coat and stethoscope is where it should be." she said as she started to type again. 

Castiel thanked her and then headed off towards the ER. Luckily, it was still early that not many people were in. They had one or two patients, but the traumas didn't start until about noon. He walked over to his coat and slid it on, wrapping the stethoscope around his neck. He still felt his left temple throbbing and the ringing telephones weren't helping at all. He grabbed his clipboard from behind the counter and headed over to curtain two, where a woman woke up with an awful nose bleed and couldn't get it to stop.

He walked into the room and his eyes met blue ones. He looked down at his clipboard and then back up and offered a warm smile. "So, Hannah, you woke up with a bad nose bleed, huh?"

 

______

 

As the day progressed, they didn't see very many traumas. It was weird, but Castiel decided not to question it. He was happy to take the small break. They had a few patients come in every hour or so, but it was nothing major. So, while he had a break, he decided to make a quick visit to the ICU. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button quickly. As he waited for the elevator to come down, he saw another person appear in his peripheral vision. He turned around and felts his eyebrows pop up as his eyes met brown ones. 

"Sam," he smiled shyly.

Sam nodded his head. "You goin' up?"

"Yes. I wanted to see how Dean is doing."

"He's awake which is good."

Castiel felt his eyes widen. "He's _awake_?" 

"Yeah. He woke up around four this morning."

He felt anger surge through him. He was still Dean's doctor. Someone should have notified him. But instead of voicing that, he kept his cool and nodded. "Well, it's a good thing I'm coming to check on him then."

The elevator dinged and the metal door quickly slid back, allowing Sam and Castiel to walk onto the elevator. Castiel looked down at the coffee holder, holding three cups. "You know Dean can't have coffee yet, right?"

Sam chuckled lightly. "Who said these were for Dean?" he asked, a boyish smirk playing on his young features. He found himself chuckling too as they felt the elevator jolt to life and hum quietly as it went up. 

"So, how are you feeling? Are your stitches holding up?" he scanned Sam's body, looking for any kind of injury. 

"Physically, I'm doing alright. The stitches are holding up just fine and I've basically recovered. But mentally..." he sighed. "Let's just say, I haven't gotten a ton of sleep."

"I completely understand," he said honestly. The elevator came to a halt and the door opens quickly. The men both walk out and then head towards the room. Castiel has no idea why, but he feels his stomach with anticipation. 

Sam walked in first and set the coffee down. Castiel could hear a voice, soft and faint but still loud enough. "Hey, Sammy," the voice said. Even though it was quiet, it still had a gruff sound to it that made his hair stand on end in the best way possible. He knocked on the door lightly and then walked into the room. Needless to say, he wasn't prepared in the slightest way for what he saw.'

Dean's hair was cleaner and not matted with blood. In fact, it was pushed to the left almost perfectly. He had a cut on his left eyebrow and a cut on his right cheekbone, his eyes hooded slightly. Castiel could see faint bruising under his right eye and on the corner of it. Yet, even though he looked as if Death had just barely touched him, he was still extremely attractive. The gown he wore was tight against his biceps and chest, and even though he had two wires in his arm and an oxygen tube in his nose, he could still kill a woman with his looks. Castiel cleared his throat and offered Dean a smile. Dean's eyes drifted over to his, the light reflection on them, making them look like a shamrock green instead of jade. 

"Hello, Dean. I'm Dr. Novak," he said gently. Dean blinked, his pupils dilating slightly as his pink lips part.

"Hello," he said, his eyes filled with such an innocent look. He felt his heart ache. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, as he moved closer.

"Like death," he sighed as he looked down at his hands. "And like shit... Pardon my french."

Castiel felt a smile tug at his lips. "Well, you were hit by a truck that was going sixty miles an hour. I wouldn't be surprised." he said as he walked over and wrote down Dean's vitals. He looked back at Dean. "Do you remember anything from that night?" he asked softly.

He looked back up at Castiel, his green eyes filled with sadness. "Bits and pieces," he admitted. "Although I don't really want to talk about it right now... if that's okay."

He nodded, his brows pinched together. "Why would it not be?" he tilted his head. "Dean, what you went through... I wouldn't be surprised if you never talked about it again."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. "Thanks, doc." he said sadly, his hands folded together. Castiel couldn't stop himself, even if he wanted to. His hand touched Dean's arm gently, his eyes soft and gentle. 

"I'm sorry for your loss." he said, fighting the urge to cup Dean's face. He needed to get out of there quickly before he did something stupid. He wasn't supposed to get close. Not like this.

A tear escaped Dean. "Thanks," he whispered softly. 

Castiel nodded and looked at Sam. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to check in on him. If either of you need anything, don't be afraid to press the call button on the remote. If you need a nurse, hit one. If you need me, hit four." 

"Alright. Thanks Dr. Novak."

He smiled. "Anytime."


End file.
